


Empire of Emeralds

by WhereTheWildOnesGo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Eve of the Final Battle, Feminine Harry Potter, Gothic Castle vibes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheWildOnesGo/pseuds/WhereTheWildOnesGo
Summary: Harry Potter was no more. He was remade in his true image, and his lover would bend the world for his whims. On the eve of the final battle the two celebrate their future together.Eve of the Battle of Hogwarts. Random middle of the night inspiration, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Empire of Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> The world has gone CRAZY and honestly I don't know where this came from. Do I have a unfinished HP/LV fic already? Yes I do. Should I update that? Probably.  
> I wrote this in the middle of the night with no planning whatsoever. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Comment what you think!

The mansion was beautiful in daylight, and even more so at night. The Slytherin estate was luxurious and spanned for miles in each direction, forests and gardens surrounding the castle-like building, soon to be the envy of the wizarding world. Intricate marble-based winding staircases and gorgeous ballrooms were staples of the towering mansion. It was a well-kept secret for now, but soon it would stand as the centre of a new empire, a new era of magic.

Thoughts of the future and what it holds flooded Harry’s mind. The soon to be seventeen-year-old would be almost unrecognisable to his thought to be ‘close friends’ and ‘family’. He had unlocked the part of himself that they had been so keen to repress, and now he was the truest version of himself.

Harry looked away from the extravagant silver mirror where he had held his own gaze whilst lost in thought. He would have to hurry. His lover was not a patient man.

The dark-haired boy finished lacing up his emerald green dress robes, femininely cut with a plunging neckline to accentuate his slender waist, and coloured to bring out his bewitching eyes. His hair tumbled down his shoulders as he shook it out of its bindings, by far longer than that of the do-gooder school boy of his past. His hair wasn’t the only difference.

Glasses were no longer a problem, and neither was the malnourishment of his childhood. A steady supplement of potions had righted the years of physical abuse, and left his body delicately curved and unmarred. Slipping his gold jewellery up his wrists and around his neck, Harry silently declared himself ready. His newly discovered gracefulness was useful for the pretty golden heels his lover had recently bought for him as a courting present. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he left his chambers.

It had been about a year since Harry had lived with the Dursleys’, a fact known to only a few trusted people. Instead he had been residing with his lover in the mansion once belonging to Salazar Slytherin himself. To the outside world he was still the Boy-Who-Lived, the one true saviour and hope for the wizarding world. A part he was more than willing to play to accomplish his lover’s goal.

Spying for the dark side was not something his past self would have seen himself doing, but then again, back then he was still under the influence of the suppression powder, as well as the mind-bending loyalty potions brewed and keyed to no one other than Albus Dumbledore himself. If it hadn’t been for Harry not drinking his pumpkin juice one night at dinner, he would have continued to be the pawn of the so-called light side. Walking down the hallways of the mansion, he thought back to the day he was freed.

_It had been a Friday before a Hogsmeade weekend, and he had not eaten anything all day. It must have been a test or an assessment of some kind that had caused him to forget to eat, so when dinner came around, he was famished. In his excitement to eat, he had forgotten to pour himself some pumpkin juice as he did every other night. The light must have grown arrogant, as no one noticed. He ate dessert and laughed with his friends for a while, before the feeling began._

_A strange feeling of wrong flooded over him. Something was happening and it was not something that could happen in front of his friends. Harry hurriedly excused himself, making an excuse about forgotten homework, and rushed out of the great hall. Harry walked quickly through the passages, not paying conscious attention to where he was going, only to the strange emotions and feelings that were flooding through his very being, growing stronger by the second._

_Soon he found himself in an abandoned classroom on the far side of the castle. Closing the door firmly behind him he cast a few locking charms for good measure. He didn’t know why but this had to happen in private. Making his way into the room, his legs crumpled beneath him. A strange feeling of physical lethargy flooded his body. As his head dropped to the floor, he heard a familiar voice speaking to him._

_“ **The wall has been broken. The bonds are falling. You must listen to me Harry, we don’t have much time.”** Harry froze. That was his voice, softer and more sensual, but it was him. But it wasn’t him thinking the words? “Who are you? What’s happening to me?” he managed to whimper out in response. _

**_“_ ** _**I am you Harry, and you are me. I am the part of you that has been locked away, unfairly and unnaturally bound. Albus Dumbledore has made us this way Harry. You must break away from his selfish light side.”** The voice spoke rushed and bitter. Harry was in shock. There was a whole part of his personality, his identity, that had been withheld from him? By Dumbledore nonetheless. It sounded absurd. Yet it felt right, in his heart he could sense that it was true. Another wave of lethargy rushed through him. He cried out at the feeling. _

_“ **All is not lost yet Harry. You just need to merge back with me. We cannot keep living this way, at the rate we were going, one of us would have driven the other insane,”** the other part of him explained. **“You must act now, before you pass out, quickly Harry! Only when we remerge will you understand!”** Harry could feel the ground beginning to spin beneath him. His decision was made before he could succumb to darkness. _

_He reached out mentally and felt the burning presence of the rest of his identity, grabbing it without a second thought. The feeling was indescribable. Complete ecstasy, layered with pain and grief for the person he should have been. Excitement for the future being finally righted, and overwhelming anger for the wrongs of the light side. Harry had access to his full self for a few seconds, before he passed out cold. Waking alone hours later in the classroom, Harry began to scheme in between the exploration of his new complete self._

_There were no physical changes, but mentally, he was completely different. He discovered that not only was he gay and that Dumbledore had locked that of all things away from him, he leaned much more towards dark magic. His magic power was also much larger and filled to the brim with pulsing dark energy._

_A memory that had been wiped breached the surface of his mind, showing him the plans of the light to marry him to one of the loyal families’ female spawn to secure his family fortune. Another discovery was that he was in fact a pureblood. His mother was a squib of the Noble and Ancient house of Lockwood. He had known this until he was around halfway through his first year. Dumbledore had tried to ‘humble’ him, and attempted to maybe even turn the dark side away from him._

_Another discovery was that the Dark Lord was also a pureblood. It seems that the light was very big on propaganda. The very thought of his past self disgusted Harry. Blindly trusting those who had been the most harmful towards him. Setting him up as their fall guy for a battle he truly had nothing to do with. There in that classroom Harry Potter made the choice to change sides. He sent out an owl to Lord Voldemort himself later that night, personally explaining the situation and offering his services. The rest had been history._

_Instead of going to Hogsmeade, Harry had made his first trip to the Slytherin Estate. He had been greeted with the respect due to a pureblood of his standing and immediately treated by a healer. He was provided with chambers and a new closet of clothes. It had been a few weeks before Harry had gone face to face with Lord Voldemort._

_He had gone back to Hogwarts of course (avoiding all pumpkin juice), and applied a glamour to himself to avoid suspicion. In that time his physical appearance had drastically altered, as well as the way he had preferred to dress. Due to the potions and supplements, his figure filled out and his hair grew out. He was healthy and truly beautiful to behold. He met the Dark Lord dressed in short flowing scarlet robes and delicate matching heels. By this time his personality was completely transformed. He basked in the idea of causing pain to others and being envied by many._

_The Dark Lord in his restored youth had stood no chance against the new and improved Harry Lockwood. They had begun courting almost immediately after they met, as the Lord had slipped out from his lover after taking him over his large desk._

Reaching the doorway to the ballroom, Harry pulled himself out of his memories. He tapped on the doors, which gently moved open to reveal his lover waiting for him with his back turned. The Dark Lord turned towards the door at the noise, eyes dragging over Harry’s figure, appreciatingly admiring his legs and the curve of his hips. When the beautiful boy came close enough, he reached out to grab him by his waist and pull him in for a searing kiss. After a while, the two separated.

“Are you ready for tomorrow my love?” the handsome man spoke softly and brushed his lover’s long hair out of his face.

Harry smiled up at him. “I told you before my Lord. I will follow you through this battle. I am more than prepared to face these cretins.”

The Dark Lord smiled. “You will be my queen, dearest. I will force the world to bow at your feet.” He offered his arm to Harry, who took it happily. The two began a gentle waltz, lost in each other’s presence, thoughts of what has been and what might be forgotten for now. The eve of the greatest battle in wizarding history was celebrated in peace deep within the walls of the Slytherin Estate. That night marked the beginning of a new era of monarchy and magic.

The Empire of Emeralds was to be as majestic to behold as those who would rule it.

**Author's Note:**

> In todays world, where everyone is experiencing so much darkness and anxiety about the future, I hope that this can help take your mind off it all. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
